A Sinner's Prayer
by ballistics belle
Summary: If I wanted to see that, I could have stayed home." House and House/Wilson song ficlets.


A/N: I was really bored yesturday so i decide i would try the challegne where you take random songs and turn them into little song fics. This is what i came up with. I'm pretty happy with them. Let me know if you are too. These are all country songs cause i'm a huge country music fan so...oh and if any one can tell me where the title comes from, they will be my hero.

**I'm Still a Guy **_(Brad Paisley)_

"I'm about _this_ close to revoking your man card." House held his thumb and forefinger up so that they practically touched as he scolded.

"I'm trying to expose you to some real culture, not all the pop culture crap you insisted upon obsessing over." Wilson explained in an almost patronizing manner.

"Oh for god sakes. This isn't culture! It's a drunk, naked girl. If I wanted to see that I could have stayed home." House exclaimed loudly, causing a few other museum goers to glare his way.

"Is that all you see? Just some drunk girl? You don't notice the brush strokes or the artist's use of light and shadow?" Wilson asked, looking expectantly. House just spun his cane around and reminded as he limped away.

"Nope, cause I'm still a guy."

**You're Gonna Miss This** _(Trace Adkins)_

House figured he'd always known it would come to end. That Wilson would come to his sense and realized that he didn't need some 'limping twerp' stalking his every move and he would slowly pull himself away from House's downward spiral until he was finally free. House had also been right in assuming that it would be a woman that would come between them. That Wilson would finally meet Mrs. Right (even if she was the fourth Mrs. Right) and he would have the life he was always trying to achieve. All of these things were things that House had predicted.

The one thing he hadn't been able to predict was how much he was going to miss him.

**Just Got Started Loving You **_(James Otto)_

"House."

Nothing.

"House, you can't keep me here." Wilson mumbled.

"Says who?" House replied, barely pulling away.

"Cuddy…will notice…that I'm…not at work." Wilson breathed heavily.

"Forget about her," House whispered onto Wilson's lips. "Cause I'm just getting started."

**Tennessee **_(The Wreckers)_

They had lived in Tennessee briefly when he was a child. It was right after his dad was deployed to Vietnam for the first time. His mom had some family he'd never met there and they stayed with them for a couple of months before his dad all but forced his mother and him to move onto the base. He couldn't have been any older than four or five because he couldn't remember attending school or any teachers he may have had (and he remembered all of his teachers), and he couldn't remember what the town looked liked, but he remembered his Aunt Millie's parlor and the records they would dance to.

**Last Name **_(Carrie Underwood)_

Wilson remembered the car ride to Atlantic City. He remembered dinner in the hotel restaurant. He even remembered gambling with House in the casino. But he sure as hell didn't remember how he got this golden ring on his finger.

'Oh shit,' his mind screamed as he rolled over and saw House lying next to him in the bed. 'What the hell did we do?'

**Picture to Burn **_(Taylor Swift)_

House suggested it after Wilson's third divorce. He had arrived to find his friend already a third of the way through a bottle of whiskey, sitting in front of a roaring fire place. The apartment was uncomfortably warm from the fire and the natural heat of a mid- July night but House seemed completely unphased by the temperature.

"House, what's this all about?" Wilson asked as he stood behind him.

"Did you bring what I told you to?" He asked, ignoring his friend's questions.

"Yeah," Wilson replied in a guarded tone. House held out his hand expectantly waiting for him to place the desired objects there. "I don't understand why you wanted these but these are all the pictures of Julie I could find."

"Good." House replied once Wilson handed them over. "Now say goodbye to them." Before he could react, House had tossed them all into the heart of the raging fire. Wilson started to lunge towards the fire but House held him back with his arm. "Let it go, James." He said his voice rough. "Just let it go." It wasn't until Wilson sat that he could see the box now sitting empty on the floor in front of them. He recognized the box and came to realize that he wasn't the only one who had something to let go of.

**Love Don't Live Here **_(Lady Antebellum)_

"House, where's Stacey?" Cuddy asked as she stood in the disaster zone known as House's apartment. He didn't reply, just continued to stare blankly. "Her stuff is gone, House. Where did Stacey go?"

"She left." He sighed; knowing the only way to get her off his case was to tell her what she wanted to hear.

"She left? Ho..why…whe…?" She stammered, unable to decide which answer to settle on. House just kept staring ahead, no emotion in his voice.

"I couldn't love her anymore."

**Better As a Memory **_(Kenny Chesney)_

Wilson found it when he got back from his three week bereavement leave. It was left quietly on the desk, folded in half, addressed to no one and it fell quietly to the floor when he put his head in his hands to cry, but the nine words scrawled painfully across the plain white paper screamed in his head over and over.

_I'm better a memory than as your friend_


End file.
